


关于那些条件02

by whitedeer00



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedeer00/pseuds/whitedeer00
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	关于那些条件02

最近的Stephen很不正常。这是Tony第四次看见凭空出现在会议室的法师所得出的结论，还好Friday已经习惯了这样的突兀，也认得他，要不然警报可能又要响了。

Tony很难得的没有直接抽身离开会议，他用了自己随身携带的小荧幕发了讯息给Pepper。要是这次再不打招呼直接翘掉，他可能一连好几天都会被她丢回来的这些公文轰炸的体无完肤

他翻了翻手中的文件，最后签下了自己的名字。该签名的、该听话的他都做了，接下来等着的就是秘书来收拾这里的残局。他是真的很讨厌这些繁杂又浪费时间的会议，倒不如说这些东西对他而言都没什么实质性的作用，那还不如让他去泡妞或者研究战甲都来得有用。

说到泡妞，自从认识了Stephen后，Tony的花边新闻确实少了很多，一时之间他忽然有点不懂为什么。也许是法师的身体实在太过吸引人了吧。Tony这样给自己解释。

但是Tony却忽略了一个事实：除了Stephen以外，他从来没让同一个床伴上过他的床第二次。

一串急促的脚步声让Tony抬起头，Pepper拿着一份牛皮纸袋走了进来，她露出了标准的专业微笑解释著有访客来临，自家大老板不不得去迎接一下。

Tony比划了一下桌上的东西，交代完处理事项才匆匆离开会议室。感谢Stephen，这可让他有了一个合理翘掉开会的理由。

也许给他一盒甜甜圈当作回礼是个不错的选择，甜食也许能让最近有些异常的法师放松一点。 Tony被这种想法逗笑了，他可不承认是自己嘴馋了。

Tony发了讯息让Happy去买了甜甜圈，才推开了会议室的大门，他看见Stephen穿着普通的衣物，这使他看上去像极了普通人。

虽然Tony觉得那身深蓝的法师袍穿在Stephen身上，显得特别禁欲跟色情，尤其是微微露出的颈脖，深色的布料特别凸显出他偏白的肌肤。

Stephen看见了Tony朝他走了过来，他走上前，低下头直接吻上了Tony的嘴唇，湿热又黏腻的舌尖来回不断舔吮着Tony性感的薄唇。

要说有什么会让Tony惊讶的，那就是Stephen的主动。在无数次的性爱中，法师总是不爱主动缠绵，甚至连呻吟都少的很。他先是讶异了微微睁大了眼，随即托住了法师的下颚，把舌探了进去，它恣意的掠夺法师口中的味道，偶尔会滑过他尖尖的犬齿，又或者舔上了敏感的牙龈。

Stephen的呼吸逐渐急促了起来，喉间发出了难耐的闷哼声。Tony松开了他的唇，他忍不住出声调侃，“难得你主动了一回，这么迫不及待的想和我接吻吗？这里可是公司呢。”

当然不可能没有听懂他话中的笑意，Stephen倒是不满了起来，稍微使力把Tony推上了一旁会客用的桌子，主动的把自己的身体挤进了他的腿间，最后不忘故意磨蹭了下他的胯下，“你有在分地点做爱吗？Tony。”

这种激将法显然对Tony很受用。他发出了哼笑声，一个使力翻过身把Stephen压在桌上，“Friday，把门锁上，顺便把玻璃可见度调到最低。”

“Yes.Boss.”清冷的女电子音不带感情的回答。

Tony正想开口说话，他的颈脖却突然一阵刺痛。垂首看见了Stephen正在咬着自己的喉结，他也不在意，单手轻抚上了法师的脸颊，“你这是怎么了？别告诉我你是被下了春药这种蠢话。”

丝毫不在意Tony的玩笑，Stephen抬手勾住了Tony的颈脖，拉近了两人的距离，他在他耳边轻声开口，“话真多啊。你不想要吗？”

Tony又笑了一声，倒是一点也不讨厌这样主动的Stephen。他隔着墨绿色的上衣抚上了他的乳尖，有些恶意的用指腹掐着已经有些硬体的乳首。

布料的摩擦让Stephen轻轻颤抖了下，仅是这样的刺激并不能满足他，他挺起腰主动的用已经硬的难受的阴茎蹭上了Tony的小腹。

“没看过你这样猴急的。”Tony舔上了Stephen的耳垂。他用另外一只手准确的按上他的胯下，一点也不意外那里早就硬的可以。

Stephen再被他碰到的那瞬间发出了咽呜声，他感觉自己非常不好，身体像是火在烧，就像当初被Dormammu支配的恐惧与黏腻一样让他难以忍受。

他迫切的想要Tony Stark。

所剩无几的自尊终于败给了恐惧，Stephen吞了口唾液才接着开口，“Tony...操我。”指腹哆哆嗦嗦的撩起了自己身上的上衣，露出了漂亮又结实的腰间与胸膛。

虽然心下觉得奇怪，Tony倒是顺从了他的意思，俯下身舔上了早就挺立红肿的乳尖。三两下的剥去他的长裤与底裤，却看见法师的鼠蹊部有个奇怪的图腾。

Tony皱起眉，抚上了那个纹身，那看上去有点像是法师平常用的小把戏，却又不太一样，他不自觉的加重了语气，“你让人刺青在这？”就连Tony本人都没有意识到他的语气有多像是在吃醋。

Stephen猛的一阵颤却说不出话来，他抬头看着压在自己身上的男人再说了一次，“操我，Tony.”

没有得到想要的答案让Tony沉默了下来，他盯着那个奇怪的图腾看了一会，也没有继续接下来的动作，只是默默的把压在Stephen身上的重量收了回来。

不明白为什么Tony突然停了下来，Stephen困惑的看着已经离开自己身上的人，他正冷着脸抚平了刚才被自己弄皱的西装。

“Tony...？”

“我不喜欢有人碰我的东西，哪怕只是我的床伴也一样。”Tony留下了这句话潇洒的转身离开会客室，因此他错过了法师脸上的表情。

Stephen垂下了头，他看了看自己的身体，好一阵子没有反应。他突兀的干笑了声，弯下腰捡起了被Tony丢在一旁的牛仔裤，小心的把自己塞进了薄薄的布料内。

就像他凭空冒出一样，他打开了传送门跟着离开了会客室，就好像他从未来过一样。

就好像他们之间从未有过什么一样。


End file.
